Our Signs
by NegroAmigo
Summary: Naomi works an office job and sees Emily from her window in the building across from her. Moments later Emily catches Naomi looking at her. How will Emily react, but more importantly how will these two start talking?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story so please be nice yeah? This story is based on a short film I saw awhile back and I wanted to write this. Actually I'm not a writer at all. So if this is terrible I apologies…I tried my best. There isn't much Naomily interaction in this chapter but if I get reviews or a follow or something I'll put up another chapter and there will be more in that one… So enjoy!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I can hear my alarm going off but I can't find it in me to get up and turn it off. I've been laying here for a while trying to think of an excuse not to go to work.

"Fucks sake" I mutter, finally getting out of bed.

I drag my feet making my way into the shower hoping it will perk me up a bit, even though I know it won't. I strip down and walk in and turn the knobs and just let the hot water hit my body, still trying to think of a reason not to go to work. I fucking hate my job. After a few more minutes of trying to think I gave up and just let my mind wander.

My life is so dull and pointless. I do the same thing every day. I get up and shower, eat breakfast, go to work, come home, eat dinner and go to bed. I've lived here for five months and haven't made a single friend and I'm fucking lonely. I moved to New York after mum and Kieran got married and decided to travel. I hated Bristol and I needed to get out. I graduated Uni right before my mum left so I figured it was a good reason to leave and start my life while their out starting theirs. I found a small flat downtown and started looking for a job, but that didn't go as planned. You'd think having a politics degree in New York you'd be able to find something, even teaching in a shitty high school but no, I found nothing. Somehow my mum pulled some strings with some people she knew and got me a job as a secretary for some lawyer. I honestly have no idea how she did that being from a different county but I've learned to never question Gina Campbell.

The water started to go cold so I hurry up and finish so I can get dressed and leave. Thankfully the building I work in isn't far from my flat so it only takes about a 15 minute walk. The whole time I'm on that walk I'm thinking how much I hate my job. I literally do nothing. My boss Harriet honestly doesn't even need a secretary. She has some intern named Doug following her around and doing all my work for her. I just sit there and get her coffee or find some files for her when Doug is busy.

I make it to my building and walk in and go straight to the lift and hitting the button for the 10th floor. Deep down I'm wishing for this lift to just stop working and to plummet to the ground, but sadly that didn't happen because I've reached my floor.

I sit at my desk and start to pull up Harriet's schedule for the day so I know what files to pull so I don't have to look for them later. Thankfully she actually has nothing going on today so that means I don't have to get anything. _Shit_ that means I literally have nothing to do all day. "What's the point of even being here" I say to myself. I guess I'll just play solitaire until it's time to leave.

The day is finally over and I'm on my way back to my flat. The whole way home I notice all these couples. Everyone has someone it seems. I don't get how someone hasn't even noticed me. I'm at least interesting looking…

Once I get I get to my flat I grab something quick to eat and go straight to bed. I want this day over with so I can just go to sleep so I can forget about this loneliness just for a little while.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

Here I am again, lying in bed trying to think of a reason not to go to work. But just like every day I can't think of a reason so I just get up and do what I always do.

I've spent the last hour just day dreaming because I got so bored with solitaire. Thankfully its lunch time so I can leave for a little bit. I'm not even hungry so I decide to just sit on a bench not far from my building. People watching is probably one of my favorite things to do, especially now. I look over and see a cute girl with blonde hair sitting by a tree eating a sandwich smiling and looking in my direction. She gets up and starts to walk towards me. I get excited and smile back thinking she's coming to talk to me but she just walks right past and goes over to some guy. I feel like a fucking idiot, why would someone want to talk to me? Actually why would someone even notice me... no one ever does. I decide to just go back to work because there isn't a point in me sitting here, it's not like I have anyone to talk to.

I'm seriously so fucking bored. I've just been sat here playing solitaire since I came back from lunch. I decide to take a break from that stupid game and start looking out the window at the building across from me. I can't believe I never realized it until now, but you can see into the windows on the other buildings. At least I can people watch a guess.

I'm looking through one window a few floors lower than me when something catches my eye, a girl with red hair.

_Oh my fucking god_

I think I actually stopped breathing. I've never seen anyone that beautiful before.

_Why haven't I ever looked out this window before, oh my god how could I not of noticed her._

I look around to see if anyone else is watching her too but thankfully no one is. I continue to watch her thinking she wouldn't be able to see me because I'm a few floors higher than her, but I was wrong. She suddenly looks up and catches me looking at her.

I instantly look away blushing furiously, trying to look busy while whispering "shit shit shit shit". After a few seconds I chance it and look at her again, and I find she's still looking at me. I look behind me to see if she's looking at someone else but it's only me near the window. She looks away for a second and grabs something and starts to write on it.

_Oh my god I can't believe I got caught checking her out, smooth Campbell_

When she's done writing she smirks and holds up a piece of paper that says '**take a picture'**.

I instantly start to panic, way to go Naomi, you look at a girl in the building across from you one time and you piss her off. I look away again to see if anyone else in my office can see me embarrassing myself and thankfully no one is. When I look back she just got finish writing something else, she holds up another paper that says **'I'm kidding' **and starts to laugh.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and start to laugh along with her.

_My god she looks so beautiful when she laughs_

She holds up another paper, '**Emily**'

"Emily..." I test her name out on my lips and it feels so nice to say that name, I just comes out so easy. I look around once more to see if anyone is watching me and when I see no one is I grab the first piece of paper I see and write my name on it and hold it up to her. She smiles and laughs again and writes something else down, '**nice 2 meet u**'.

_Holy shit I can't believe this is happening. _

I grab another paper and write back '**nice 2 meet u too**'. She gives me one last smile before she goes back to typing on her computer. I can't believe that just happened. I can't stop grinning; I can't believe a beautiful girl is actually talking to me. It may not actually be in person but she's fucking talking to me. I look at her one more time before I get back to playing solitaire.

I'm still smiling by the time the work day is over and on my walk home. As soon as I enter my flat I walk over to the fridge and hang up the piece of paper that says '**nice 2 meet u too**'. I step back and smile. For the first time since I've been here I can't wait to go to work tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS! I was not expecting follows and favorites. Holy crap you guys are awesome. This makes me feel so good because I thought it was going to be total crap. Thank you so much for the positive reviews, it makes me feel good :3 Also Emily's POV will happen eventually but for now it will be just Naomi. **

**Okay on with the story!**

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

As soon as I hear my alarm go off my eyes shoot open and I get out of bed instantly. For the first time since I've moved here I actually can't wait to go to work. There is finally a reason for me to get up and that reason is a beautiful red head. I make my way into the shower and turn the hot water on and let it hit my body, just like every day. My mind is starting to wander back to Emily.

"Emily…" I whisper.

I can't help but say her name. Yes I've heard the name Emily before but it sounds different. It sounds so much better knowing that it's _her_ name. Jesus I'm sounding crazy. We've talked for 3 minutes and I'm already infatuated with her. Actually is that even considered that talking? Fuck it I don't even care, I consider it talking.

I hurry out of the shower and get ready for my day. I put on a black pencil skirt and a light blue blouse. Normally I don't care how I look when I go to work but I want to look nice today, just in case I talk to Emily again.

"Emily..." I say her name again smiling. I just can't stop!

Why are the streets so bloody crowded today? I'm doing this stupid power walk thing trying to make my way past everyone and I look fucking ridiculous. Emily probably won't even acknowledge me today. Yesterday was most likely a one-time thing. Fuck, she's probably straight too. It's already a miracle that she talked to me yesterday and it's just a slim chance she's gay too.

I feeling pretty discouraged the rest of my power walk to the office. I'm going to take a chance though. When I get to my desk I'm going to wait until she looks over, if she looks over, and write something to her. I don't know what I'll say but I'll think of it later.

I sick down at my desk and look over at Emily. God she's so beautiful. She's just sitting at her desk typing on her computer again concentrating on something. Her eyebrows furrow together and she bits her lip

_Oh sweet Jesus _

I almost can't think straight for a second. She looks so sexy doing that. I'm so busy looking at her I almost don't notice her look at me. She gives me a warm smile and waves at me.

_Damn it she caught me again_

I can't help but smile like a fool and wave back. She looks away and grabs some paper and a marker and starts to write something. When she holds up the paper I can't help but laugh. She's drawn a tic tac toe board and put an O on the middle right side. I'm laughing for two reasons. One, the middle right is a weird first move. I mean doesn't everyone normally put the first mark in the middle of the board, and two, she wants to talk to me again. I'm wanting to dance or flail my arms around I'm so happy but I obviously can't do that, so internal flailing and dancing will have to do for now.

I grab some paper I had brought with me just in case and also drew the same board. I place an O in the middle right so I can see what she's played so I don't have to keep looking. Normally I take this game way to seriously than anyone should. I sit there for the longest time planning out my moves trying to predict what the other player will do, and then figuring out what's the best counter move. But I'm playing with a gorgeous girl so I don't care what moves I make.

I show her the move I've made, my X in the top right corner. I see she's done the same thing as me, marking where I've gone as well. Her next move is in on the left middle side right across form her first move. Honestly I'm not seeing where she's going with these moves but who cares. Unfortunately I didn't get to make my next more because Harriet come storming up to my desk

"Naomi I need you to find the Kasey files for me. Doug seemed to have misplaced them and it's urgent. Little prick always screws up and loses things when I need them."

"I get those for you right away Harriet" I say

Well there goes our game. I look out the window and see Emily looking like me with a face that says 'come one and show me your move'. I mouth sorry to her and get up and go find those files for Harriet before I get yelled at. I'm walking towards one of the conference rooms I saw Doug in last to see if he left them in there and I find nothing. I honestly can't be bothered looking for these stupid files. I know it's my job and all but I was in the middle of a game with a beautiful red head. I start to smile thinking of Emily. She's just so...flawless looking. I mean were in two different buildings and I can see how perfect she looks then I can't even imagine how she looks up close in person.

Thinking of that made me a little sad. Will I ever get to meet her in person or will we only be window buddies? I know this is ridiculous to be thinking because we've only 'known' each other not even a day but I don't think I can be content with knowing her though the windows. I _have_ to know her in person; no I _need _to know her in person. I really doubt asking her to meet on the first day is the best thing to do so I'm just going to have to be content with this for now.

I go to inform Harriet that I can't find the files anywhere, as soon as I finish saying that Doug runs into the room with the missing files in hand. Harriet just smiles at me and says thanks for looking and waves me off.

"I fucking hate this job" I say under my breath as I walk back to my desk.

As soon as I sit down I look out the window to see what Emily is doing. Hopefully she won't catch me staring at her this time. Just in case I grab my tic tac toe paper and draw my move real quick and have it in hand so I don't look like a complete creep. As soon as I look at her she looks up from her computer and sees me looking. She smiles and grabs some paper and starts writing and holds it up, '**where'd you go?**' I smile and put our game down and grab a new sheet of paper and tell her I had to look for a file. After I show her that I hold up our game to her to show what my next move is. I've placed my X in the center space making it so she can't win.

No sooner after I set the paper down Harriet comes back up to my desk looking annoyed as fuck.

"We have a meeting in 1 hour and I need you to organize the files for me. Doug being the incompetent fool he is messed all the files and paperwork up and I need it done right, be ready by then." Harriet said quickly. This Doug guy just keeps fucking up and it's pissing me off. Again, I know it's my job to do these things but it's a hard choice. Make money or play tic tac toe with a gorgeous woman I just met yesterday.

I look over at Emily who is looking at me and give her an apologetic smile. I grab another paper and write '**have a meeting, I'll be back**'. She nods at me understandingly but has a look of disappointment on her face, at least I think it is because after a second that look is gone and she's back to typing on her computer. I sigh heavily and get up to get ready for this stupid meeting.

An hour later I somehow managed to organize and put together all the files and papers Doug messed up in time for this meeting. Even though I'm no longer needed Harriet makes me stay just in case Doug fucks something else up. I'll just scribble on my notepad and make it look like I'm doing something for the time being.

The conference room we're in is right next to my office so I can see out the window a little. This excites me so I try and look for Emily. After a few tries of moving around in my chair I'm able to see her. Fortunately I'm sitting by the window so she might be able to see me. I've decided that I'm turning into one of the biggest stalkers in this building because I keep finding myself looking at her. She looks really focused on her work so I'm taking my chances and take a good look at her. I just watch her stair at her computer screen and type. To everyone else it's the most unexciting thing to watch but I will disagree. You can learn a lot about a person just by their little mannerism. From what I can tell so far, when she's really focused on something she scrunches her eyebrows together and bites the corner of her lip. She must be really focusing on something because that's what she's doing now. Seeing her bite her lip like that makes me drop my pen on the ground. This wave of heat just washed over me instantly, she looks so sexy making that face. I start to stare at her lips and just marvel on how fucking kissable they look. I can't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her lips on mine.

I'm still daydreaming about Emily's lips when I notice some movement in her office. I snap back to the real world and she her push herself back in her office chair and looks out the window. I don't know what she's looking at but after a few moments she sees me and gets a big smile on her face and give me a small wave. My stomach immediately does flips, Jesus she's got a breathtaking smile. I give her a smile and a wave back and we just look at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly she starts looking around for something; she grabs a piece of paper and holds it up to the window, our tic tac toe game. I smile seeing she's already made her move and was ready for me. For the life of me can't understand why, but her move was in the bottom right corner just below her first move. I internally shrugged and just went with it. I re drew the board and all out moves quickly and made my final move in the bottom left corner, winning the game. I hold up my paper but I don't think she can see it. I see her move her head around and squint her eyes trying to see it more. I try to help and move in my chair a little, pushing myself back trying to make it easier for her to see. Only I pushed back a little too far. I get that feeling of pure terror when you know you're about to fall and I start to flail my arms trying to catch myself. I yelp as I hit the floor, quickly sitting myself up and get situated back into my chair.

"Jesus what the fuck just happened? Are you alright?" Harriet asks me

I just nod at her and look over at Emily hoping she didn't see that but I know she did. I see her rocking back and forth in her chair a little bit laughing hysterically at me. I can only imagine how red my face is I'm so fucking embarrassed and I don't make any more eye contact. Thankfully she doesn't start up another game and lets me get through my meeting.

As soon as the meeting is over I book it back to my desk and write '**I totally meant for that to happen**' and hold it up to her. She was already looking at me with a smile on her face holding up a paper that said '**are u okay?**'. My heart swelled a bit at this, she was actually concerned for me. I start to smile because she was already holding the paper up when I showed her mine. The odds of her knowing I would be back at my desk that fast are pretty much impossible. The only thing I can think of is that she must have kept looking at me during the meeting, watching me to see when I'd go back to my desk. I'm hoping that this is the case because the thought of it being possible makes me bust out a huge grin.

I grab another sheet of paper and write '**don't worry, I'm fine**'. She smiles and starts to write something else, '**good, don't want you getting hurt**'. After reading that I look at her and she winks at me then goes back to her work on the computer. I feel my stomach do flips and my heart start to race. What is this girl doing to me?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my lord I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this so much! I'm still a little worried writing this because I'm not a writer and I'm terrible at writing. But I guess I'm not that bad because you guys like it so much. I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not super happy with it but I think it will do.**

The past few days have been great. I'm sitting on a bench outside during my lunch break just thinking about Emily. I can't explain this connection I feel with her. We've never met in person but she feels like this safe place and since I've started talking to her she's been helping me not destroy myself. She isn't aware of that obviously but it's true. I was so miserable and lonely few days ago and now I feel... I don't even know, I can't explain it. The only way I can think of is that she's turned the darkness into like. It sounds so crazy to be feeling that way but I can't help it. She's given me a reason to get up every morning and I'm obviously happier.

I've never laughed so much than I have in these past few days too. Like yesterday for example, Emily was being very cheeky. I was sitting at my desk waiting for her to answer a question I asked when she just got up with some paper and stood in between two windows so I couldn't see her. This made me quite curious because I had no idea what she was planning to do. After a minute I see her hold out a piece of paper with a pair of boobs drawn on it. Seeing that made me raise my eyebrows and sit up in my chair. The next thing I know she's holding the paper up to her chest. She looks me straight in the eyes giving me a wink while making an erotic face and starts to shimmy her chest around. When I realized I was actually seeing what I was seeing I lost my shit. I was laughing so hard some guy came in my office and shushed me. Actually if I'm being honest I was a little turned on by it too, wondering what she would look like if she would shimmy her bare chest at me in real life. I instantly push those thoughts away because it's not the best time for _those _thoughts.

I look at my watch and see that my lunch break is almost over so I get up and make my way back to my building. While I'm walking I start to think, I really want to meet Emily. Like properly meet her in person. I don't even know how I would go about doing that though. I don't want to make it look like I'm coming on to her when things are so good with us right now. I mean fuck yeah I'd love to go on a date with her but I doubt that would ever happen. Though after yesterday's performance she may not be as straight as I thought she was, but one can only hope right?

There are so many things I want to know about her. I want to know what her favorite color is, her favorite band, favorite food, the reason she dyed her hair red, just everything there is to know. But I think out of everything I want to hear her voice the most. Does she have a strong New York accent or a subtle one? Is she even American? There are a few people in my office that are English like me so there's a chance she is as well. In the end it honestly doesn't matter, I just want to see if her voice matches that perfect face, but I think I'd love her voice no matter what.

I make it back to my office and sit down at my desk, I look out the window to see Emily just getting back from lunch and sitting down herself. She looks over at me and gives me a smile and a small wave mouthing the word 'hi'. I can't stop looking. She's pulling me into her and I can't turn away, and she doesn't turn away either. She puts her arm on her desk and leans her head into her hand and just looks at me. It's almost like she's looking straight into me, like she can see everything there is of me. I don't want this moment to end so I just look back at her. A small smile slowly creeps on her lips and it makes me wonder what shes thinking. Emily sighs and looks away and grabs some paper and starts to write. She holds the paper up with a serious face, '**I have a secret**'. I continue to look at her and just nod, telling her to go on. Emily grabs another sheet and starts writing again. She looks up at me once more before holding the paper up, '**I was watching you first**'. A smile I can't control slowly makes its way on my face and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. She bits the corner of her lip while she looks down at the paper, but when she look back at me she almost looks nervous. I hold up my finger telling her to hold on.

_Holy shit she was looking at me first oh my god oh my god oh my god_

I get some paper and finally write what I've been wanting to ask, '**Do u want to meet?**'. I look at what ive written for a few seconds, I can't believe I'm finally going to ask this. I look back at Emily and I see her just sitting in her chair, looking at me with her head slightly tilted with a curious look on her face.

Right as I'm about to hold the paper up a man walks over to Emily's desk and starts talking to her. He only talks for a few seconds before shaking her hand and having Emily get up to follow him. Before she's out of sight completely she gives me a small apologetic smile and shrugs, then just walks away.

What the fuck just happened? Who the fuck was that guy? Shit damn it fucking fuck shit. I cant believe shes gone. I mean I'm sure it had to do with work but damn it. I waited too fucking long. I just sign and slump back into my chair, I just want this day over and to just go home. Emily never came back to her desk the rest of the day. It was when I was leaving to go home that I decided that as soon as I see Emily tomorrow I'm going to ask her if she wants to meet.

As soon as I get home I walk into the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror and just look at my refection. "Come on Naomi what are you doing?". I sigh and hold up the paper I wrote earlier, '**Do u want to meet?**'. I just look at it. Jesus was this the face I was going to make when I almost showed her this? God I looked desperate. I can't look that way, I need to look cool or something. I stand in front of my mirror for a good ten minutes holding that piece of paper up trying different faces to see which is the best for when I ask her tomorrow. I tried looking a little annoyed, I tried like I was pouting; I even tried looking cool which honestly made me look like a tosser. "Fuck sake" I mutter, why is this so difficult? I just sigh and try one more time. I slowly lift my head up and hold the paper in front of me, with a simple smile. I honestly shocked myself, normally when I try to smile I look like Chandler from Friends, but this time it was a real smile. I've never seen my eyes look that way before either. They darkened a little bit and just looked different. I suppose that doesn't matter, she probably can't see my eyes from that far away and as long as I don't smile like Chandler I think I'll be okay.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

My eyes shoot open and I smack my alarm to shut it off. I jump out of bed and run in to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as the hot water hits my skins my mind starts to drift away. What if Emily says no? No Naomi no, you can't think that way. You need to try and be positive. Don't even give yourself time to waste. You need to do this, you _need _to meet Emily. Get yourself together and me confidant, even if you don't feel it you need to look it.

After my little pep talk I get myself out of the shower and get dressed and run out the door, I need to get there and do this. I didn't even eat breakfast, I'm too nervous to eat. I'll eat at work or something. This is more important right now.

I get to the office in record time. I pretty much ran to the building and couldn't be bothered to wait for the lift so I ran up the stairs too. As soon as I get to my desk I grab the paper I wrote yesterday and hold it up to the window, hoping Emily will be there already. Unfortunately she wasn't there. Her desk was all empty and nothing was on it. Seeing that made me really fucking nervous. I see someone walk into the room but it wasn't Emily. It was some guy and he puts a box down on her desk and starts to unpack it.

_No no no no no no no no no_

I try to get the guys attention by banging on my window and yelling but I realize there really isn't any point in that. He can't hear me and he wouldn't know where she is anyway. "Shit" I say to myself. I missed my one chance to possibly meet her. I sit back in my chair and just look at the ceiling. Where could she have gone? Oh God what if she got a new job? How would I find her? I don't even know her surname; I wouldn't be able to find her no matter how hard I tried. This is going to be a long day.

I'm now walking home ridiculously slow compared to how I was this morning; I'm not in any hurry. When I do get home I go and sit down at the table in the kitchen, pulling out a piece of paper and just stare at it. '**Do u want to meet?**'. I can't believe someone I barely even know has left me feeling this way. If I never see Emily again I'll never forget her. The imprint she left with me is too strong to forget someone like that. Staring at this paper isn't going to help anything so I just do what I do best, go to bed. I don't even really get undressed. I just throw myself on my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep, I just couldn't deal with this.

I wake up feeling numb. I don't even remember showering or getting dressed, all I know is im now on my way to work walking at a snail's pace. I'm barely even ware of what's going on around me. I'm just walking on autopilot and I keep running into people, and I honestly don't even care.

I walk into my office and everything seems so dark. My red headed light wasn't in my life for one day and it's left me in complete darkness. Jesus I'm so pathetic…I sit down at my desk and try to get myself to focus on the nonexistent work I have, obviously that was a failure so I just stare at my hands. When you think about it hands are kind of incredible things. You can do so many things with them; you can grab things, pleasure a woman, and even tell someone how you feel just by a simple gesture of the middle finger. Over the past few days they've helped me talk with a beautiful woman from the building across from me. But now Emily's gone, making my hands useless.

As soon as I finish that thought something bright is hitting my eyes. What the fuck is this? I move over a little trying to avoid but the light just keeps following me. I try covering my eyes with my hand to shield myself from it but it's not working. I look out the window to see what's causing the light and my stomach flips over what I see. Emily is standing in the window, a few floors higher than me holding a mirror in her hand. When she sees that I see her she gets the biggest smile on her face and gives me a giant wave.

_Oh my God I can't believe she's there_

She holds her finger up telling me to wait and she runs off to get something. when she returns she's holding up a piece of paper, '**I got promoted**'. She's grinning so big I thought her face was going to crack. She's so excited over it she jumps up and down a little bit.

_Jesus shes so adorable_

I franticly look for some paper and start to write, '**We should celebrate**'. A few seconds after I show it to her she walks away, only to come back with another paper that says '**Absolutely!**'.

_Okay Naomi this is your chance, do it!_

I grab my last piece of paper on my desk, '**Do you want to meet**' I hold it up and wait for her reaction. Emily walks away to write something down. She walks back over to the window and bites her lip giving me a shy smile while she holds up her paper, '**Thought you'd never ask**'.

_Oh my God, Oh my fucking GOD! _

I can't believe it, oh my God, She wants to meet me holy shit. I do the only thing I can think of, I run for it. I pass Harriet on my way to the stairs and almost knocking her down but right now I don't care. I'm going to meet Emily. Thank God I wore flats today because I'm booking it down these stairs as fast as I can, fuck waiting on the lift.

As soon as I get outside I make my way to the cross walk to get to her building and that's when I see her. Emily is waiting on the other side of the street, waiting for me. We both start walking towards each other at the same time. She looks so beautiful; her smile is growing bigger the closer we get to each other. I almost can't breathe, this is finally happening. We both meet in the middle of the crosswalk in the middle of the street and we both don't care. Emily is standing in front of me with bother her hands behind her back. I can't stop thinking it, she looks so beautiful. Her hair is down and softly curled, her fringe is slightly pushed to the side. She's wearing a form fitting black pencil skirt with a white blouse and black heels, even with those heels she's shorter than I thought she'd be. It was at that moment that I finally got to look into her eyes. I've never seen such deep brown eyes, they're just pulling me in and I couldn't look away even if I wanted too. I finally gather my thoughts after a few seconds and I begin to speak but she cuts me off by putting her finger up to her lips, mouthing 'shhh'. She takes her other hand out from behind her back and holds up a piece of paper with a timid smile. It says '**Hi**' with a heart drawn around it. I look at the paper and just smile.

_Oh Emily, your voice is beautiful. _

**AN: So….What did you guys think? I want to hear from you guys though. I want to hear what you guys would like to see happen with these two. I know this is only the third chapter so literally anything can happen but that's why I want to see what you guys are thinking. I have a few ideas for what I want to happen but nothing is set in stone so please let me hear your ideas! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter! All you guys are so awesome for all the positive reviews, they make my day :) The next chapter will be in Emily's POV which I'm really excited to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

We just stare at each other. None of us is moving because we just can't tear our eyes away, but after a few more moments Emily grabs my hand and walks us across the street.

_Oh my God she's holding my hand_

Her hand feels so soft; it feels so right in mine. I didn't want to stop looking in her eyes but I was probably best, we were standing in the middle of the street and I really didn't want to die right now. When we made it back to the sidewalk she didn't let go of my hand, she was holding on to it pretty tightly actually. She turns around and looks at me for a short moment and smiles, giving my hand a small squeeze and starts walking. I've no idea where we're going but I don't care, as long as I'm with her.

She walks up to a small coffee shop and stops right in front of the entrance. Emily looks at me and points to the shop while raising her eyebrows. I'm assuming she's asking me if I want to go inside, so I just nod and let her take me inside. As soon as we step inside she leads me to an open table, she squeezes my hand one last time before she lets go. She sits down across from me and I can't help but be pulled in those big brown eyes again.

She almost has an unsure nervous look on her face. I tried to speak again but like on the crosswalk she puts her finger to her lips shaking her head slightly. She pulls out a pen and some napkins that were on the table. I smile to myself knowing that we're going to be writing notes again. She starts writing and slides the napkin my way so I can see it. '**Hi**', I smile and write hi back. She takes the napkin from me writing again, '**I'm glad we're properly meeting**'

I don't mind doing this but I have to ask. "Why are we still writing notes to each other?" I say. She looks me in the eyes which a timid expression on her face. Emily gives a deep sigh and lifts her right hand, pointing her index finger in the air. She slowly touches the side of her chin, then to a spot right in front of her ear.

_Oh, she's deaf…_

My eyes widen slightly in surprise. When I did that I noticed how nervous Emily looked. She mouths "I'm sorry" and looks down at her hands. Oh God does she think I'm upset over this? Why would she think that? I quickly grab the pen from her and wrote on the napkin and slid it to her so she could read it, '**You're still beautiful**'. I'm not sure how she'll take that. That may have been too much but before I could take it back she's read it. Emily looks up at me and just stares into my eyes. She has a faint blush on her cheeks so I guess she took it well. She has this look of… I don't even know disbelief? Like she can't believe I think she's beautiful or that I haven't gotten up and left because she's deaf.

I grab the napkin again, '**Can I ask you something?**'

Emily just nods, looking a little more nervous. '**Can you read lips?**'. Emily took the napkin writing something then sliding it back; '**A little, most people can't read more than 30% of what's actually being said**' I slowly nod taking that in, only 30%? Jesus that's not very much. I take the napkin again, '**Do you know Sign Language?**'. Emily smiled at this and just nodded. I take the napkin again asking one more question, '**Would you teach me how to sign?**' Emily's eyes darkened as she read this. She had this surprised look on her face; I don't think she was expecting me to ask that. Emily took the napkin and started writing, '**Why do you want to lean sign?**' I wrote back, '**Because I like you, a lot actually. Don't get me wrong I like writing back and forth but I want to speak with you normally**'. Emily furrowed her eyebrows and began writing her reply. '**But signing isn't normal speaking for you, and I don't use my voice like you do**'. I just smile at this and write back, '**You don't need to use your voice to talk to me. Signing is the way you speak; I want to lean so we can talk what's natural to you. And, I want see what your voice looks like**'. After Emily read that she looked up and just looks at me. I notice her eyes are filling up with tears and I instantly panic thinking I said something I shouldn't of. "Shit I'm sorry, are you okay?" Fuck why am I talking? I don't know how much of that she got. I grab the pen and go to write but she places her hand on mine to stop me. I look up at her and see her smiling and mouthing "It's okay". She takes the napkin from me and writes, '**I understood what you said and you didn't do anything wrong. No one besides my family has wanted to learn how to sign just for me**. **It's just that no one wants to try for me, ever. Like when I go out, every time a hot girl trying to talk to me finds out I'm deaf they just walk away**'

Two things happened; my heart instantly broke when I read that. I can't believe people would actually do that to her. Why people are such fucking pricks… The other thing that happened is my stomach instantly flipped when it was only girls she mentioned trying to talk to her. I'm feeling some good gay vibes here so I'm going to test the water a bit.

I grab a new napkin because the other one is all filled up and I write, '**I'd never walk away from you**'. Emily blushed and gave me a shy smile. She took the napkin and started writing, '**I need to get back to work. Can I have your number? My new desk isn't by the window anymore and writing notes might be a little more difficult to do. I'd like to keep talking to you though**'. Jesus I wasn't expecting that, fuck yes. I write my number down and we both got up to go back to work. I walk her back to her building in an obvious silence, but it's not awkward. We get to her building and before she goes in she turns to me standing on her tip toes giving me a soft kiss on my cheek. I instantly blush form a goofy smile. Emily looks me in the eyes and mouths "thank you". When she said that she also held her hand flat, palm up touching the tip of her chin with her fingers, then lowered her whole hand completely going slightly out in front of her. With that she turned around and went into her building. I just stand there for a few minutes trying to process what all has happened. She kissed me; I can't believe she kissed me.

I start walking back to my building and I almost can't process what's all happened in the past half hour. Emily is deaf. I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming. I don't care that she can't hear. I don't need to use my voice to feel connected with someone or to be able to talk with them, and I was serious about wanting to learn sign language for her. I want to speak in her language; I think it will make me feel closer to her. I _need_ to be closer to her. Especially after she told me people always walk away and leave because she's deaf. Knowing that really makes me fucking mad, people don't want to put in a little more effort to talk to her like it's some huge problem or burden. Well fuck all those people, I won't leave her.

I get back to my desk and look towards the window where I saw Emily just a short time ago and she isn't there. I'm not surprised; she did say her desk isn't by the window anymore so it will be harder to write to each other. I won't lie it makes me pretty sad knowing I won't see her every time I look out my window. Just then my phone went off. I grab it and see I have a text from a number I don't know. I open it up and read it,

'**I'm sorry if I'm not what you expected. - E**'.

Reading that made my heart hurt, she must of have a lot of people leave her or not want anything to do with her because she's deaf. I add her name to my contacts and reply back,

'**You turned out to be better than what I expected. -N**'

It was kind of a cliché response but it's true. A minute later I had another text from Emily

'**It doesn't make you nervous or intimidated? - E**'

'**What you being deaf? No, that doesn't intimidate me in the slightest, the only thing that makes me nervous is that I'll say something stupid and make myself look like a twat. – N'**

'**Are you doing anything tomorrow? I'd like to see you again. – E**'

Yes! She wants to see me after work! I'm internally failing and dancing again, I'm so happy oh my god.

'**No I'm not doing anything. I'd really like to see you again too, what do you have in mind? – N**'

'**I'm afraid it's going to have to be a surprise ;) –E**'

A wink face? She's so flirting with me.

'**I can't wait to see what you have planned :) – N**'

I'm absolutely terrible at flirting so I didn't really try. I want to fuck things up so soon. Wait… Is this a date? Oh Jesus what if it's a date? Should I ask or would that be too weird to ask? Ah shit. My thoughts are stopped by my phone going off again with another text from Emily.

'**I'm done at work at 5; will you meet me in the lobby of my building when you finish tomorrow? – E**'

'**I get done at 5 as well, I'll meet you then. Do I need to wear anything specific? – N**'

'**Tomorrow is casual day at work for me so I'll be dressed normally; I recommend the same thing though. – E**'

Thank God, I love casual Friday.

'**Same for me, I'm looking forward to it :) – N**'

Emily replied back with a smiley face which made me smile too. I don't know what's happening to me. Just texting she makes my heart rate speed up and oh my God when I was actually with her today I thought my heart was going to bust out of my chest. These feelings are almost too much. I've never felt this strongly about someone before, especially someone I just met. Jesus Emily what are you doing to me?

**AN: So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Hate it? If there is anything you guys don't like tell me so I can try to make it better. Also, I do know American Sign Language (ASL), so the signs I use in this will be accurate, however I may not be describing them as well as they could. I do apologize for that. Again I'm not a writer so I most likely suck as describing things especially something that's purely a visual language. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think or if you have any suggestions for future chapter ideas, I'm open to anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay sorry about the wait. I've been gone and I really wanted to take my time with this one. I'm really unsure about this chapter but I'm hoping you guys like it. Emily's chapters will almost always be longer than Naomi's, I have to describe things a lot more in detail with her. Okay, I hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Emily's POV**

I'm sitting in the lobby waiting for Naomi, I got done with work a bit early so I've just been sitting here thinking about when I first saw her through the window. When I first saw her I noticed two things. The first was how insanely beautiful she was, and the second was how sad she looked. She may have just been bored, I'm pretty good at reading facial expressions but to me she looked so unhappy, so alone. I didn't want to get caught looking at her so I went back to work on my computer. I couldn't help myself; I needed to look at her again. When I went to look I saw she was already looking at me. It was pretty cute when she realized she'd been caught checking me out. I couldn't help myself so I decide to mess with her a little bit; this is probably my only chance to talk to her.

When she looked back and I held up the sign that said '**take a picture**' she looked so scared and nervous. She probably thought I was mad at her for looking, but I'm actually really glad she did. I quickly held up another sign telling her I was kidding. I didn't want to ruin my chances of talking to her completely. When she saw that I started laughing she looked so relieved, but she still looked a little nervous. I held up one more sign with my name on it, hoping she would relax a little seeing that I'm actually kidding. When she held up her paper telling me her name was Naomi I instantly started fingerspelling it in my head. I didn't want to actually start fingerspelling and make her feel uncomfortable by me being deaf like it does every other girl I meet. When I was spelling her name in my held I couldn't help but like how the letters flowed together. I've honestly never had to spell that name before so it felt a little different, but her name felt nice in my hand.

My thoughts were cut short when I see Naomi walk through the lobby doors. She has a huge grin on her face and I can't help but giggle, its adorable how excited she looks to see me. I stand up and start walking meeting her half way like we did on the crosswalk. She looks a little nervous now that we're stand right in front of each other.

_God please don't run away like everyone else…_

Naomi gives me and small smile and wave before she goes searching in her bag for something. she pulls out a notebook and a pen. When she looks back at me she gives me a nervous smile. She opens up the notebook and starts to write,

'**Is it okay that we talk this way? For now at least**'

I smile at how cute she's being, she really is trying to put in some effort. I take the notebook from her and write,

'**Yes it's fine. You don't need to be so nervous, I don't bite**'

Naomi reads this and blushes slightly and says "Sorry…." I frown a little bit because I couldn't make out the rest of what she said. Her eyes grow wide and she writes in the notebook,

'**I'm sorry I forgot, I didn't mean to speak**'

I put my hand on her arm and mouth "It's okay". I was being honest, using her voice is how she communicates, and it's natural for someone to forget when someone uses a different method of talking. I wasn't mad but I didn't feel like writing it down to explain it. I realize that we're still standing in the middle of lobby. I grab the notebook,

'**Ready to go? I want to take you somewhere**'

She nods and looks excited. I write one more thing to her,

'**It's going to take a little while to get there, I hope that's alright. It's a 40 minute drive tops**'

Naomi raises an eyebrow at me, obviously curious to where we're going but I don't tell her. I just grab her and lead her out the door.

We're standing in front of my moped and Naomi looks really fucking nervous. She was probably expecting to take a taxi or something but this is fucking New York, it's so much easier to just ride the moped and zip around all the traffic. Before Naomi can say anything I look at her and gently turn her head so she's looking at me. I then cross my arms making an X in the air with both hands closed into fists and palms facing toward me. I slowly uncross my arms so they're parallel with each other; I turn my wrist as the same time so that my palms are facing away from me. "Safe" I mouth to her. Naomi takes a deep breath, nods and says okay. I smile at her and turn around getting the spare helmet I brought, but out of the corner of my eye I see Naomi copying the sign I just made. She didn't know I was watching her and I wanted to keep it that way, I didn't want to embarrass her, but seeing that made my heart melt. No one's ever made an effort to learn how to sign for me besides a few family members, so this is pretty touching for me.

I turn around quickly with the helmet startling Naomi, catching her typing to copy the sign again. She instantly throws her arms down at her sides and blushes.

_God she's adorable_

From what I saw she wasn't doing thee sign right, she has her wrist turned the wrong way. I walk and stand behind her grabbing arms and forming the X shape with them. I close both her hands making them into fist and turn them so they're facing her. I slowly uncross her arms and turn her wrist, showing her how the sign is supposed to move. I hold on to her for a few seconds before I let go and nod, point at her arms telling her to try it again. She gets what I'm saying and tries it again slowly and doing it correctly. I give her a big smile and a thumbs up letting her know she'd done it correctly this time. She gives me a huge grin in return; making my heart beat a little harder. Jesus what is this girl doing to me?

"Ready?" I mouth. She nods and puts on the helmet I gave her. I sit on the moped first and motion for her to sit down behind me. As soon as she sits down I grab my phone out of my pocket and type a quick message in the notes and show it to Naomi.

'**Wrap your arms around me and hold on tight. When we get close to our destination I'll tap your leg so you know we're close**'

She smiles at me and nods, scooting herself closer into me. Feeling her this close to me sends a wave of heat through my body, just feeling her legs against mine is going to drive me crazy.

_Jesus Emily calm yourself down_

I start my moped up and speed out of the car lot. I must of scared Naomi because I can feel her holding on to me a bit tighter. I zoom through the traffic and weave around the cars trying to get out of the city; I want to get to our location so I can give her my full attention. We make it out of the city relatively quick and I can tell Naomi is a little more relaxed, she isn't holding on to me with a death grip anymore. I hold up my hand giving her a thumbs up, hoping she understand I'm asking if she's okay. I feel her move her right hand and she gives me a quick thumbs up in return, thank god she understood.

We've been riding for about a half hour, we managed to get out of the city pretty quick so it didn't take long to get into a suburb like area. I go and tap Naomi's legs by her knee letting her know we're almost there, I could feel her slightly jump at the contact. I really hope she isn't uncomfortable with me.

I drive us off the main road and go down a dirt path that leads into the woods. I can only drive so far on my moped because of all the trees and uneven ground so I slowly bring ourselves to a stop and turn the engine off. I remove my helmet and turn my head a little to look at Naomi. I notice her cheeks are slightly red, is she blushing? We both notice she's still holding on to me so she yanks her arms away and it causes her to blush even more. God she's so cute.

Naomi gets off first and starts look around. She gives me a curious look, like 'why are we in the woods'. I get off the moped and grab her hand, motioning for her to follow me. When we start walking she starts to let go of my hand but before she can I give it one last squeeze. I'm normally not big on holding hand, I need both of mine to talk so when one is being held it makes me feel a little restricted. But I can't deny that her hand felt so good in mine, it fit so perfectly.

We walk for about another ten minutes and we finally reach of destination. When we approach the scene in front of us she starts to smile, we're at my favorite lake. There is a small clearing where you can sit around the tress and be by the edge of the lake, I was here the other day so my blanket I was sitting on is still here. I motion for her to sit down with me; I want her to take in her surroundings before we talk.

After a few moments she pulls out her notebook and starts to write something.

'**This is a lovely place**'

I smile and reply,

'**I like to come here and think, it's quiet**'

Naomi instantly frowns and looks so confused by what I just said, I smile and write again.

'**It's visually quiet. There are no cars rushing by or people to try not to run into. I have to always be aware of what's going on around me, but I don't have to here**'

She just nods her head understand what I mean and starts to write again.

'**Can I ask you something?**'

I smile and nod

'**Are you from here or somewhere else?**'

'**I'm originally from England, we came here on holiday when I was younger but I got sick. It wasn't safe for me to leave to be traveling for a while so we just stayed here**'

Naomi looks so excited for some reason; I don't know what's so exciting about what I said, but she takes the notebook and writes,

'**I'm from England too, well Bristol**'

I smile and write back.

'**That's so weird, I lived in Bristol too**'

She just continued to smile at me, but she also had this look on her face. I knew she wanted to ask something else.

'**I know there's something else you want to ask**'

She has a sheepish smile and starts to write.

'**Were you born deaf? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I'm just curious**'

She has such a timid look on her face; I can't help but smile at her

'**It's okay to ask questions about my deafness. I'm very open and honest about everything, actually almost all deaf people are, and we're very blunt bunch of people. But to answer your question no I wasn't born deaf. I got meningitis when I was 19 months old and it caused me to lose my hearing, which is why we stayed here**'

Naomi nods and has that same look on her face, wanting to ask something else.

'**Do you wish you could hear?**'

Normally when I get asked this question it annoys me but I can't upset at her for asking even if I wanted too.

'**No, I don't remember hearing at all so I don't miss it. I'm proud to be Deaf, we're a strong community. Yes it can be difficult not being able to clearly communicate sometimes but it's okay. If someone wants to talk to me bad enough they'll think of a way to do it**'

Before Naomi could ask another question I took the notebook and wrote something.

'**Can I ask you some questions now?**'

She simply nods. I decided I'll start out with an easy one.

'**Why did you move to New York?**'

She stares at the paper, looking like she's really thinking about her answer.

'**I got tired of Bristol. I needed to get away from everything, start something new**'

I wonder what she needed to get away from.

'**Okay next question, why were you staring at me through the window?**'

I giggle as she starts to go red, but I notice her eye grow wide. She must have heard my voice when I laughed. I try really hard not to use my voice what so ever and that includes laughing. I don't let anyone except for Katie to hear it, but for some reason my guard was down and I let it slip. I really hope she doesn't say anything; I'm not ready to talk about that just yet.

Naomi finished writing but she's looking at my hesitantly, like she's afraid to show me what she wrote.

"Show me" I mouth. She then slowly hands over the notebook and I read,

'**I thought you were absolutely beautiful, I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. You were drawing me in somehow, I don't know how else to explain it**'

I look back up at her and can't help but just stare. I've known her a week and she's saying some of the sweetest things anyone's over said to me. I grab the pen and start writing.

'**That's actually the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. You're incredibly sweet Naomi, and you're quite beautiful as well**'

She gives a shy smile, "Thank you". I take the notebook and ask one more question.

'**How long have you known you were gay?**'

Naomi's eyes widen and look surprised.

'**I think noticed something was different when I was 12 but didn't come to terms with it until I was 16. Is it that obvious?**'

I give her a smirk,

'**No, I'm just really good at reading people. But this information is good to know**'

When she looks up at me I give her a wink and stand up and walk over towards the lake. I just stare into the water and I can see her walk up and stand next to me out of my peripheral. I go to sit on my knees but I grab Naomi's arm bringing her down with me. Since I have her attention I figured I'd show her a few signs.

I point to the lake; Naomi just scrunches her eyebrows together and gives me a confused look not understanding. I put my hand in the water and splash around a little bit raising my eyebrows, asking if she understand now.

"Water", she says, finally understanding what I was pointing to.

I nod, I take my wright hand and hold my pinky down with my thumb, leaving my index, middle, and ring finger in the air making the letter W. I move my hand to my mouth and tap my index finger on my bottom lip. This is a very basic sign, but I do it a little slower so she can see what all my fingers are doing. She brings her hand up and copy's my hand shape and movement and successfully signing water. I smile and look around trying to think of something else I could tech her.

Teaching someone how to sign can be a very intimate thing. You're showing them how to 'speak' your language, and sometimes you have to physically touch them to show how to do the placement of their hands or the movement they have to make. I also just really want to touch Naomi. I make myself blush at the thought but I manage to push it aside to show her another sign.

I make both my hands into fist, putting my right fist on top of the left. I start to move my right fist in a circle keeping my left hand still. Naomi gives me a confused look, not knowing that that sign means.

"Coffee" I mouth

She attempts to do the sign but moves both her fists at the same time in a similar motion as coffee, but she signed 'make out' instead. I blush I little even though I knew she was going to sign it wrong. Naomi notices me going red and gives me a look, knowing she did the sign wrong. Instead of explaining what she signed instead I just shuffle myself behind her. I reach around and grab her hands, placing them with the right fist on top and left on the bottom. I then take her right hand by the wrist and move it for her, letting her see and feel how the sign is supposed to be. I can feel her pulse with my fingers and I swear I can feel it speed up. I smirk to myself knowing she reacts this way to me.

Okay, so I may have chosen that word knowing she'd do it wrong just so I'd have an excuse to touch her, I can't help myself I'm only human. It was only until then I realize how close my lips are to her face. It's literally taking everything I have not to kiss her; her skin looks so soft and kissable. I can feel myself starting to lean in to kiss her cheek but I tense up and stop myself. Naomi must have felt it because she turns her head to look at me. My heart is beating erratically in my chest, we're only inches apart and it's so tempting. I can see Naomi's eye dart to my lips, she wants to kiss me bad, and I can see it in her eyes. Before anything happens I pull away slightly. I want to kiss her so bad but I'm too afraid. It's so difficult being in a deaf/hearing relationship, it's literally two different worlds. But before I can move away completely she grabs on to my arm and locks her eyes with mine. Those eyes of her, it's like they're burning into me. I can feel all the walls I've built start to crack. My eyes dart down to her lips, causing me to lick my own. Jesus what is it about this girl that makes me so powerless? She slightly nods at me, telling me that it's okay; if I wasn't this close I would have missed it. Naomi slowly leans in again, and this time I can't pull myself away. Her eyes have made me powerless and I do what my body has been telling me to do since I first saw her in the cross walk.

I close the small distance between us, finally brushing my lips against hers. Neither of us moved for a few second, almost scared to do anything. But slowly Naomi started to move her lips against mine ever so gently, and I couldn't help but to do the same. She wasn't urgent with this kiss; it was soft and delicate, like she was kissing something so precious to her. I'm still sitting behind her so I easily bring my right hand up and cup the side of her cheek, lightly caressing it with the pad of my thumb. I can feel her hand slowly starting to slide up the arm she was holding on to, just feeling her hand on my skin caused shocks of electricity to shoot through my whole body. I'm almost having a hard time processing what's happening. It's like every nerve in my body is exploding all at once, making me feel more alive than I've ever felt.

Naomi is the first to pull away. When she does I move my hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, not wanting her to go too far. That simple innocent kiss unlocked something. The way she pulls me in is different than any other person, those lips have left their mark on me and I don't think I'll ever belong to anyone else but Naomi.

**AN: Okay…I'm really nervous about this chapter so please be honest and tell me what you think. Also if you'd like to know what those signs look like go to If you cant visualize what I'm explaining this will help you see it better. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you guys sooooo much for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the bees knees :D Okay so this is a filler chapter, I've started doubting myself on where I was going to take this story so I just wrote this really quickly. I'm sorry if it's a terrible chapter but I just wanted to get something up for you guys.**

**Question! How would you guys feel if there was a second or third gen 2 character that was also deaf? I have a few ideas for future chapters and I want to hear what you guys think. Also Katie will be making an appearance soon… it will be interesting to see how that turns out. I would still like to hear what you guys would like to see happen in the future, I can use all the ideas I can get. Okay, on with the story!**

**Naomi POV**

I can feel Emily playing lightly with the hair on the back of my neck, her touch is so gentle. We just shared the most amazing kiss and now she won't let go of me, not that I mind. It's like she's trying to anchor me down, afraid I'm going to disappear or run away. I look into to her deep brown eyes and I see many things, but what stands out the most is dear and sadness. This breaks my heart seeing that, I need to look at her properly. I move slightly trying to situate myself more and it causes Emily to grip on to me tighter, filling her eyes with more fear. I don't understand what's making her so afraid. She was so confident just a few minutes ago, what happened?

Since we've stopped kissing her breathing has quickened a bit, like she's beginning to panic. I can't start to see her this way, so I gently lean in giving her another soft kiss. I want her to know that whatever it is that's causing this will be alight, and that I won't ever let anything happen to her.

Emily instantly respond to my kiss but keeping it just as soft, only parting her lips slightly more. She sighs into the kiss and turns her head to change the angle, still keeping it soft. Neither of us wants to deepen the kiss so we're both content with this pace. But after a few glorious minutes of that we had to part to breathe, but we look into each other's eyes while we do so.

"You okay?" I ask

Emily continues to just stare at me, but slowly moves both her hands to my cheeks and cups my face, mouthing "perfect". We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other. We couldn't break eye contact the whole time, partly because Emily needs to see my face to talk to me, but talking wasn't necessary, our eyes said everything.

Emily just dropped me off at my flat but she couldn't leave without giving me a goodnight kiss, I couldn't complain. As soon as I walked through the door I got on my computer and Googled 'Learn ASL for beginners'. I'm determined to learn how to sign for Emily, even if we don't end up together I'm still going to learn it so we can still be friends.

I've decided that my goal is to learn the alphabet by the time I see Emily next, and to learn at least 5 new signs every day. I want to learn as fast as possible, writing in a notebook is starting to get tedious. I mean if it was the only way to talk to her I would do it forever, but signing will be so much better.

When I first clicked on a link to learn the alphabet one of the first things it said was "American Sign Language is considered a different language so be prepared, because it's not as easy as it looks". I won't lie this intimidates me a little bit but that's okay. I'm determined to work my hardest for Emily; I'll do anything for her.

I'm half way through the alphabet when I hear my phone go off. I pull it out of my pocket and smile when I see Emily's name on the screen.

**I had a lovely time with you tonight – E**

Seeing that just made me smile like a goon

**I did was well, I really like being around you – N**

I didn't even have a chance to get back to where I left off on the alphabet because she replied so quickly.

**I liked being around you too, but do you know what I liked doing the most? – E**

**No, what? – N**

**Kissing you – E**

Reading that made me blush, bringing back all thought amazing memories of Emily's lips.

**I really liked doing that too; it was one of my favorite things of the evening – N**

**;) What are you doing right now? – E**

I thought about not telling Emily and surprising her when I see her next but decided not to.

**Attempting to learn the ASL alphabet but it's proving to be a little more difficult that I planned – N**

**You're really serious about this aren't you? – E**

I frowned at that. Why does she keep asking me that?

**Yes, I'm very serious Emily. I want to learn this for you, for us – N**

I probably shouldn't have said us but I sent it before I could go back and change it, stupid iPhone…

**I'm not that great Naomi, it's really okay if you don't learn it. – E**

**What? Emily I think you're amazing! Why would you think you aren't great? – N**

This hurts me knowing she feels that way about herself. I mean I don't think that highly of myself but I know I have good qualities and have some worth, well I know that now.

**I just do, some past experiences have caused me to believe that. – E**

**I'm not going to pry, you can tell me if and when you want. I think you're amazing though, I know we've only known each other a week but I just know you're amazing; I can feel it – N**

**I'll tell you one day. I trust you; it's just hard for me to talk about. You're extremely sweet Naomi. I honestly don't know what you see in me but it's nice knowing somebody see's something. – E**

I could risk it and write what I'm really feeling or I can play it safe and ask for simple information about her… ah fuck it.

**I see a lot of things. I don't know how to explain it yet, but I promise everything I see in you is beautiful –N**

I don't think there really is any point in playing it safe. Emily told me she's a very blunt person and she's very honest about things so I might as well do the same.

**Can I see you again? – E**

I wasn't expecting her to want to see me again so quickly, God knows I wanted to see her again as soon as she drove away.

**Of course, when is good for you? – N**

**Tomorrow okay? – E**

I can't help but grin knowing I get to see her again tomorrow. Something about this girl makes me want to be near her at all times, is that too creepy?

**Tomorrow is perfect. What do you have in mind? – N**

**How about we go to the park by work around 1? I find it relaxing there. – E**

**That sounds great, I'll see you then :) – N**

Now I need to learn my alphabet by tomorrow. I want to show her how serious I am about this; she needs to know she's this important to me. I've made it my new goal to be able to spell my name. I kind of want to impress her too. Will she be impressed that I can spell my name? Oh Jesus I sound ridiculous.

What I really want to know is what's made Emily think so poorly of herself. Is it because she's deaf? I know it must be hard being deaf. Knowing you can't communicate the same as everyone else, or that no one else wants to communicate like you. I don't want to base whatever kind of relationship I have with Emily on the method of communication we use; I don't want that to be the main topic of conversation either. We've already talked about the obvious, now I want to know about her life and her family, if she's willing to tell me. Even though she said she's an open and honest person I feel like she's also the type to hide things, I just hope she doesn't want to hide things from me.

About an hour later I decide to go to bed. I'm getting frustrated practicing how to fingerspell my name. I don't feel comfortable with spelling it, it just isn't flowing. I don't expect myself to be an expert fingerspeller after an hour of practice, but I wish I looked more comfortable with it. While I'm lying in bed I'm visualizing how to spell my name. I can't bring myself to force my fingers to make those shapes again right now but I can't stop my mind from making them. I can feel myself start to drift off when my mind starts forming different letters. I'm so tired I can't think of what my mind is spelling to me, but just before I fall asleep I start to smile because it just hits me what's being spelled, Emily.

I've been awake for a little bit now. I don't have to meet Emily until after lunch so I've just been lying in bed practicing my letters. I can't believe my mind started spelling Emily's name. The fact that I recognized the letters is incredible enough, but that my mind would just spell her name when I was focusing on my own. I look over at my clock and see its noon. I curse at myself under my breath for not paying more attention to the time. I rush out of bed and hurry to get ready so I can get there early. I don't want to look like I'm overly excited to see her or anything, but I just like being early no matter where I go.

When I get to the park it's 12:45. I'm ridiculously nervous for some reason so knowing I have some time to calm down make me feel a little better. I reach into the bag I brought and pull out my headphones and put them in, music always makes me feel better no matter what. I lie down in the grass and just close my eyes and let the music take over me. I'm listening to Lions and Tigers by Asobi Seksu and this song instantly relaxes me every time, nothing is more relaxing than lying in the grass with the sun on you face and listening to music.

After a few minutes I get that feel that someone is watching me. I open one of my eyes to find a smirking Emily standing above me.

"Hey" I say. I use my voice even though she can't hear me.

"Hi" she says back.

She sits down next to me as I sit back up. We just look at each other for a few seconds like we always do. I'm about to ask Emily how she is when she quickly moves in and kisses me. It wasn't anything passionate; it was just a quick peck. I barely had time to process that she kissed me before she moved away from me.

"Sorry" she mouths, while giving me a sheepish smile.

I wasn't expecting to be kissed that quickly if at all. I can't help but smile, she's so cute. She obviously wants a kiss, so I might as well give her one. I move closer and connect my lips with hers. We don't move for a few moments, it's like we both just want to feel the others lips just being there without moving. But that doesn't last long because Emily starts to move her lips with mine. I respond instantly, pressing my lips a little firmer but not trying to deepen it too much. I don't want to get carried away because I know I could lose myself quickly in her kisses if I'm not careful, so I pull away. Her eyes are still closed so I lean in and rub the tip of my nose gently against hers, I always found this to be intimate and comforting after a kiss.

I move away from Emily a little so I can get in my bag and grab our notebook.

**'****I want to show you something'**

Emily tilts her head to the side and furrows her eyebrows, asking 'what do you want to show me?'

I put the notebook down and look Emily in the eyes and begin to spell me name.I move my thumb in the middle of my palm and drape my index and middle finger over top of it, **N**. I now make a fist but my thumb is on the side while my other fingers are curled in, **A**. The tips of all my fingers are now placed on the tip of my thumb, making an **O. **I put my thumb in the middle of my palm again, draping my index, middle, and ring finger over it, **M**. I make another fist but only my pinky is sticking up in the air, **I.**

Emily doesn't do anything after I spell my name, because of that I'm starting to think I've spelled my name wrong. I'm starting to get a little nervous, she has this surprised look on her face and she's just staring, not even at me, just somewhere.

After a moment she slowly look brings her focus back to me and grabs the notebook,

'**That was perfect. I can't believe you actually learned how to spell your name**'

I furrow my brows, not understanding what she means.

**'****Did you think I was going to struggle?**'

Emily's eyes go wide and she starts shaking her head quickly,

'**No! I meant I can't believe you actually learned it, that you really want to learn this for me.**'

This is like the fourth time she's said that, I need to ask now.

'**Why do you keep saying that? Why are you so surprised that I'm serious about learning how to sign for you?**'

She bites her lip a little, almost looking scared.

'**One of my first girlfriends was hearing. I honestly wish I never was involved with her. She never wanted to learn any signs, she thought it wasn't fair is she had to learn sign to talk to me, that I should just talk. This is why deaf people only date other deaf people, it's so much easier and we already speak the same language. It's also why I keep asking you, I know you're not my ex girlfriend but it's so surprising to me that a hearing person would want to learn a new language for some deaf girl. **

Well this explains some things. I can't believe her ex thought it wasn't fair for her to learn sign. What the fuck, it's not fair for Emily to have to use her voice when she isn't comfortable with it! People fucking piss me off. Knowing this now only makes me more determined to learn ASL, I'm going to show her that not all hearing people are this way.

'**Well you're just going to keep being surprised because I'm going to learn how to sign for you; I'd actually do anything for you. And you're not just some deaf girl; you're an amazingly beautiful and caring person. You'll never be just a deaf girl to me, Emily**'

I need her to believe me. I'd honestly do anything for this girl. She said deaf people only date other deaf people; I would give up my hearing if it meant she could be my girlfriend.

Emily almost looks torn, like she's internally debating on what to say back to me. I'm hoping I didn't go too far with what I said, but I was being honest.

She grabs the notebook and starts to write,

'**Why are you so perfect? I've never met a hearing person who is only thinking of me and my needs. Since that relationship with the hearing girl I've had all these festering false beliefs of who I am. That I'm not good enough for anyone and that I'm just not worth the effort. But you make me feel like I'm worth something, that maybe I am good enough, for you**'

For me? I'm pretty sure it should be the other way around. I would think I'm not good enough for her. I'm the hearing person here; I should be the one who's hoping to be good enough, not her.

Oh Emily, how will I get you to see that you're worth everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am soooo sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I have no excuse besides life got in the way and I had school. This chapter might not be that great so I'm sorry if it's not. I've started taking some Deaf Ed and Deaf culture classes so I'm hoping that helps give me inspiration for future chapters. I'm going to be explaining several signs in this one so I'm sorry if they don't make sense, I'm trying to word them the best I can. It's difficult with a visual language.**

**Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews and alerts! As always please let me hear your idea for what you would like to see in the next chapter or future chapters. **

**Emily's POV**

**'****You'll never just be a deaf girl to me**'

Jesus this girl… I almost can't process how she is _this_ perfect. Normally people only see my deafness. They tip toe around it and try not to make things uncomfortable for **them**, but Naomi looks past the fact that I can't hear. After dating Mandy, the horrible hearing girl, I told myself I'd never date anyone hearing ever again. It's safer to be with someone else deaf, they understand the struggles and we share the same language. I may have to re think this, do I want to try and have another hearing/deaf relationship? We're literally in two different worlds. There's so many 'what ifs' that keep popping up in my head that's making me doubt if I should continue this with her. What if she doesn't stick with the Sign Language when it starts to get really difficult? Will she be comfortable only signing with my deaf friends? What scares me the most is what if she gets tired of signing and wants me to use my voice? I think over time and I start trusting her more I might use my voice around her as long as she doesn't force me into it… From what Katie tells me, my voice isn't bad. I'm understandable but you can tell I'm deaf. I can only hope she sticks around for it to even get that far.

I figure this is the best time to test her to see if she really wants to learn sign. I grab the notebook and write,

'**I have something for you**'

I reach into my bag and hand her a book. She takes it and look at it, I can see her mouth the name of it, 'Signing Naturally'. It's a beginner book on learning how to sign. It explains vocabulary, grammar, and the syntax of ASL. A lot of people really don't understand that ASL isn't English. You don't sign how you would actually talk. For example you wouldn't sign words like 'is', or 'the'. If Naomi is serious about learning sign for me she'll actually use this book.

Naomi grabs the notebook and starts to write,

'**Thank you so much, I can't wait to start learning more. I promise you I'll learn everything in this book**'

How did I manage to find this girl? Besides Katie no one has ever been this eager to learn sign.

'**I hope you do, I'm going to test you to make sure you're practicing. But when you learn everything in this book like you say you will, I have a second one for you. This use to be my sisters book, she used it when she was learning to sign** **so you don't have to give them back**'

She smiles while taking the notebook back

'**Thank you. Now that you bring up your sister I actually don't know about you family. Can you tell me about them?**'

I really don't like to talk about my family but I will for her…

'**Well I have an older sister called Katie, we're twins. I have a brother named James and he's a perverted little bastard, and my parents. There really isn't much to say about them. I started learning how to sign in secret and Katie started to learn later on. When we were little she didn't really have an interest in talking to me. James can sign a little bit but he only signs dirty things. My mum refuses to learn how to sign. She knows a few words but won't sign with me. She makes me use my voice and I hate it. When I was little she put me in speech classes so I could grow up to be 'normal'. She didn't want to draw attention to us if we were out because I would be signing. Because of that I never talk to her, I hate my voice**'

I can see several different emotions on Naomi's face as she's reading what I wrote, but she seems to be mad more than anything.

'**Holy shit you have a twin? That's so cool, and I'm not even going to ask why your brother is a perverted bastard. But are you serious about your mum? That's terrible. I'm so sorry about that. I mean some speech classes are okay because it wouldn't hurt to be able to talk some, but forcing you to use your voice? That is ridiculous. I'll be honest, I want to know what your voice sounds like but I'll never ask you to use it unless you want to**'

I don't know why, but reading that made my heart start racing. She was honest about wanting to hear my voice, but she won't force me. She's letting me be in control how what's going to happen.

I just can't control myself anymore. I can't explain how amazing she is.

I quickly close the distance between us, I just can't stand it. I need to show her how thankful I am for this. It may seem like nothing, but to me it's a huge deal.

Naomi instantly responds. She moves her hand up to my cheek at first, and then slowly moves it to the back of my neck pulling me in closer. I can feel her fingers gently run though the back of my hair, causing me to moan very quietly. Before we can get too carried away I have to pull away from her. If we weren't in a park I would have straddled her and kissed her something fierce.

I can feel myself start to blush, "sorry" I mouth.

I grab the book I just gave Naomi and I open it up to the 5th page. In this book it has drawn people showing you how to do the signs and the motions you make. On this page it shows you two phrases that are the very basic that I personally think everyone should know, 'what's your name', and 'nice to meet you'. When you ask someone 'what's your name' in ASL you don't say those exact words. You would sign 'you (your) name what'. It's difficult to understand at first, especially for hearing people.

I lay the book down in the grass and point to the pictures showing her the phrase. I point to the first picture, a woman pointing her first straight ahead of her. I think it's pretty obvious that means 'you' but it's surprising how many people don't get that. The next picture is the woman using both hands. On both is her index and middle finger together while her ring, pinky, and thumb are held into a fist. Her hands are held so the index finger is on top and middle finger on bottom, palms facing toward you (basically making the letter 'N'). Her right hand is on top of the left, tapping her middle finger on top of the index finger on her left hand twice. If you're looking at it from above it looks like an 'X'; this sign means 'name'. The last picture is the sign for 'what'. You have both your hands open with your palms facing the sky; you gently move them towards each other, then away from each other.

Naomi is looking at the pictures intently. I can't help but smile, for me it's three of the easiest signs but to her it's so foreign and new. She slowly moves her hands up attempting the signs. With her eyes still on the pictures she point's to me, and then slowly makes two 'N' shapes with both hands and tapping them together. Finally she looks up at me and locks those breathtaking blue eyes with mine, and moves her hands to sign 'what'. I wasn't looking at her hands when she signed the last word. I don't need too; I already knew she would do it correctly. But those eyes, they just burned into me and I don't think I'll ever recover from the mark they have just left.

Before I can get stuck even more into her eyes I move my hand up to my chin, touching it with my finger tips and lower it down, signing 'good' while I mouthed it.

Before I can do anything else Naomi grabs the notebook.

'**I thought that was the sign for thank you?**'

I'm surprised she remembered that.

'**It means both thank you and good. Some signs have more than one word; it all just depends on the context**'

She tried to take the notebook back but I shook my head.

'**You signed that correctly, but I need to explain something before we move to the next phrase. When you sign 'what' your eyebrows need to be down. You do this for all 'WH' words. Who, what, when, and where. Try signing it again but remember to lower your eyebrows when you sign 'what'**'

To prove my point I showed her pictures at the bottom of the page of a woman signing 'who', 'what', and 'where'. All of them have their eyebrows down. Naomi just nodded her head and looked at the pictures again. After a moment she looked away from the book and looked at me the whole time, she signed it a little faster than last time, and when she signed 'what' she remembered to lower her eyebrows. I move and give her a quick peck on the lips, then lean back and with both hands I touch the tip of my thumb with my index finger, forming the letter 'F', and with my right hand higher than my left I push both hands in the air slightly forward and mouth "perfect".

After an hour we decided to take a break from the book. I'm actually really surprised how quickly Naomi is catching on. Every time I would teach her a new sign I would make her go back and show me all the other signs she's learned to see what she's remembers. After we got to 15 I figured it was enough for one day.

For the first time since I was little I wished I could hear, just for a few seconds. I was showing Naomi how to sign 'nice to meet you'. If you aren't careful a new signer can mess up the sign for 'meet'. When you sign 'meet' you put both hands into a fist but you have your index fingers pointing in the air. You then have you palms facing each other and push them together. Your index fingers kind of represent people. So when you push them together it's like a person meeting another person. But Naomi, whom I secretly hoped would make this mistake, put both her index and middle finger in the air and pushed her hands together. This sign does not mean you're meeting two people, that sign actually mean 'fornication'. Once she finally signed it wrong I couldn't contain it anymore, I literally fell backwards into the grass laughing. It's one of my favorite words to watch new signers mess up, but when Naomi did it, it was even better. She has this nervous look on her face, she knew she signed it wrong but wasn't expecting it to be a different word. When I wrote down what she actually signed her face turned almost as red and my hair, which made me laugh even harder and fall back to the ground.

Normally when I laugh I make sure you can't hear my voice except when I'm around Katie. I'm pretty good at laughing quietly but again, for some reason around Naomi I just let go of everything. As soon as I realize I used my voice Naomi was leaning over top of me. She has such an intense look on her face which made me stop laughing instantly. I looked into her eyes and noticed they were darker, and full of want.

"What's wrong?" I mouth.

She just continued to stare at me. I started to get a little nervous because she wasn't saying anything. Before I could ask her again she moved her hand and pointed at me, then she placed her hand in front of her, with her palm towards her face. She slowly moved her hand slightly in an anticlockwise motion; all while bending her fingers until they all were touching the tip of her thumb, almost making the letter 'O'.

_You're beautiful_

I don't even get a chance to respond; she leaned down and started kissing me.

My mind has gone blank. The only thing I can process is Naomi. Just feeling her soft lips on mine makes me go crazy. I couldn't help but move both my hands up to cup her face and deepen the kiss, making it more open mouthed. Right now I really couldn't give a fuck that we're in the middle of a park. I need more of her I can't stand it.

Naomi pulls back a little to angle her head to change the position, but when she leans back down and tried to kiss me I lift my head up to lean in with her, but at the last second move back slightly, letting me have the perfect opportunity to lightly touch her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. She must have enjoyed that, because when she leaned again, the kiss was now full of so much want. I ran my tongue on the bottom of her lip asking for entry. As soon as her tongue met mine I honestly thought I died. I couldn't help be moan a little, just feeling this part of her. I know she heard me but thankfully didn't make a big deal about it, the only thing she did was kiss me harder, making everything more intense.

A few minutes later we broke away gasping for air. Naomi is staring into my eyes and I swear she can see _me_. All of my fears and how scared I am to get close to her. She grabs my hands and pulls me up so were both sitting and facing each other, then she leans in and gives me a soft tender kiss. I can't help but close my eyes, the sensation of her lips are too much. When she moves away from me I open my eyes and just look at her. She's just smiling at me. She then takes both her hands and touches her index finger to the tip of her thumb with the rest of her fingers in the air, the right slightly higher than the left and pushes them quickly but gently in front of her.

_Perfect_.

**AN: I know Emily's chapters are supposed to be longer and I'm sooooo sorry that this one is so short. At the moment I have no time because of school and homework. I promise They'll get longer and won't be as boring. I'm trying to set up the trust between them. Deaf people have a harder time 'trusting' hearing people because of how they were treated in the past. And Emily had a bad relationship with a hearing girl so it's going to take a little longer to progress things. Please be patient with me. **

**Thank you again for all the awesome reviews and please give me some ideas on what you'd like to see in the future, I could use some ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay so I'm going to make up for my last chapter with this one which is a little longer and hopefully better. I'm sorry if you guys have gotten bored with this story or just lost interest. I'm going to start introducing a few other characters very shortly. So I hope you guys enjoy this one…**

**Also! When Emily and Naomi sign to each other I'm going to put the English meaning as if someone was interpreting. In certain situations I'll put the actual ASL version but for the most part what they sign will be in English making it easier for you guys to read. When ASL is written, sometimes it doesn't make sense. I'm just trying to make it easier for you all to read. **

**Naomi POV**

_Perfect_

I can't explain how amazingly perfect this woman is. I've known her a week and she's one of the best things to ever happen to me. I sound ridiculous. Christ I've known her_ a week _and I can't get enough of her.

I can't believe she gave me her sister's old ASL book. I figured she would just point to stuff and show me how to sign it or I would learn online, but she gave me something personal, something so much better than learning from a stupid website. She gave me something of hers, and I'm going to cherish it forever. Not because it's an old book and it belonged to Emily's sister, but because this may be the key that starts a relationship with her. Whether it be friendship or intimate I don't care, even though I would prefer the latter.

When Emily was showing me some of the basic signs and phrases from the book there were writing all on the sides and under the pictures, saying what each sign meant. Her sister Katie must have written notes to remember all the little rules about signing. It's really sweet seeing that. Knowing her sister cares that much to make sure she's signing correctly and not a half assed attempt.

I notice Emily is still looking at me. She's looking at me with such… admiration.

_"__Perfect what?"_

Why did she just flip the words around?

Shit! We just did this like 10 minutes ago and I already forgot the sentence structure is totally different. I better say something quick before she thinks I'm stupid for forgetting.

_You_

Her eyes widen slightly, looking shocked.

She does a sign I've not seen before, then she signs perfect, and points to herself.

I tilt my head slightly and look, not understanding what she said.

She has her hand in a fist with her thumb out, like she's giving a thumbs up. She puts her thumb under her chin and pushes it away from her, then repeating what she signed before while mouthing it.

"_I'm not perfect"_

Okay, use what little signs you know, show her you remember.

_"__I think you are"_

I didn't know the sign for 'think' so I, very slowly, fingerspelled it. Ugh I don't even know if there's a sign for the word 'are'. All I signed was "I think you perfect" hoping that means what I want it too.

Emily moved her hands up to say something but all of a sudden a loud clap of thunder came from the sky. At the same time both Emily and I looked up and saw how grey the sky had gotten. I should be shocked that we didn't notice but I'm not. We were busy talk… whoa wait. Emily just looked up at the sky. Did she hear the thunder? How could she hear that? Before I could even ask Emily grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Follow me" she mouths.

Still holding on to my hand, she leads the way out of the park. I can't help but smile knowing we're holding hands.

We walk for a few minutes and she stops in front of the coffee shop we were at a few days before. She looks at me asking if it's alright if we go in. I smile and nod, following her in. As soon as we walked in the door I looked out the window and watch it literally start pouring down rain.

"Jesus that was close" I say

Emily taps me on the shoulder, looking at me with her brows furrowed and shaking her head slightly.

Shit I didn't look at her when I spoke. Damn it! God Naomi you're so stupid, she probably thinks so as well. 'The stupid hearing girl can't remember to look at me when she speaks' is what she's probably thinking.

Emily must have read my mind or something because she gently turns me and puts her left hand on my cheek and caresses it softly with her thumb. With her other hand she fingerspells 'OK', while nodding with a gentle smile, and giving me a look that says, well, it's okay. She removes her hand after a few seconds and leads me to our table, the one we sat in a few days ago.

Our table? What the fuck Naomi… this is our second time in here and it's already_ our _table. God my brain needs to calm the fuck down with this.

Once were finally sat across from each other at _our_ table she grabs the notebook.

'**Say it again**'

Ugh I feel so stupid.

'**I'm sorry. I forgot for a moment and wasn't thinking**'

Emily looks at me with those warm brown eyes and gives me a beautiful smile.

'**It's really okay. This is new to you so it's alright to forget. I'd honestly rather you forget to look at me when you speak than you act like my ex Many. She would talk really slow and exaggerate her words like I was slow. Doing that actually makes it harder to lip read. So it's okay that you forgot. You actually talk to me like a person, not someone who's 'Deaf and Dumb''**

Deaf and Dumb? I seriously hope people don't actually use that phrase. Especially when talking about Emily…

'**I really don't like this Mandy girl. If I ever meet her I would probably beat the shit out of her. Why did you stay with her if she was so mean?**'

I can see a smirk on her face as she writes.

'**She was a fantastic fuck**'

Jesus Christ. I can feel my face go red, as I look at her with wide eyes. I was **not** expecting that to be her reason. This bitch sounded like a terrible person, she couldn't have been _that_ good of a fuck to stay with her. God why did she have to say that? My mind wants to go to a bad place, ahhh think good thoughts!

I wonder if signing has made Emily good with her fingers…

I can feel myself get even redder at the thought. Way to go brain, you just had to do that didn't you?!

Emily slides the notebook back to me bringing me out of my thoughts. She must have written something while I was internally yelling at my brain.

'**Don't be so shocked. You asked, and I did tell you that I'm very honest and blunt about almost everything**'

I give her timid smile. Jesus I need to get use to how blunt she is.

'**I know you did. I just wasn't expecting that… I want to ask you something though. When it thundered you looked at the sky, could you hear it?**'

'**No, but I could feel it. I only knew it was thunder because I've felt it before. I'm profoundly deaf so I can't really hear anything**'

She didn't look annoyed by the question so I guess it wasn't a stupid one.

'**Can I ask you something else?**'

Emily just smiled and nodded

'**I know you can't hear it, but what about music? I'm sure you don't miss what you don't remember. But what are your thoughts on it?**'

For some reason she smiled over this. I'm not sure why, I just hope it wasn't a stupid question.

'**I like music actually. No, I can't hear it but I can ****_feel_**** it. My sister and I go to clubs or concerts all the time. I try to get as close to the speakers as I can. I can feel the vibrations from the floor, and because it's so loud I can feel the vibrations in my chest because of the pressure. When Katie and I got to concerts I can't tell what instrument is making that specific vibrations but Katie will help and point out what the instruments feel like**'

I can't help but just look at her. She's so amazing. I never would have even thought that she would like to _feel_ the music. Emily is just looking at me smiling; she can probably tell that I'm surprised by her answer. I'm about to say something, but I can hear the door to the coffee shop open in the background. As soon as I hear it I see Emily's eyes dart towards the door and her face instantly changes. She stops smiling and she slumps in her chair a little bit. I turn around to see what made her whole demeanor change hoping it's not Mandy. I swear if I ever see her I'll beat her face in, even though I don't know what she looks like…

But to my surprise pair of familiar warm brown eyes meet mine. Actually everything on this girl looks familiar. I quickly turn my head around to look at Emily then back at the girl. When I look at her again it finally clicks.

Katie.

I look back at Emily and she still looks nervous, almost afraid even. I tap her arm to get her attention.

"What's wrong?" I mouth. I'm starting to get concerned; I wasn't expecting her to get so uncomfortable around her own sister. Emily didn't even get a chance to reply to me; before she can even move her hands Katie has already walked up us, and is giving Emily a questioning look. After a few seconds of their stare off, Katie turns and looks at me. I can't help but frown in confusion, why does it feel like I'm going to be interrogated?

"Hi, I'm Katie, Emily's sister" she says and she holds out a hand for me to shake.

I was surprised to hear a British accent when you spoke. It actually sounded good to hear.

"Umm hi, I'm Naomi" I reply, timidly shaking her hand.

"Interesting" She says quietly to herself.

At lightning speed Katie has turned to Emily and is…yelling at her? She's signing to her really aggressively; I can only assume that means yelling. It took me a second to actually process that she's saying something to Emily. She's signing so fast it's hard to comprehend that all those motions mean something. Katie is really vocal when she signs. She's not speaking out loud what she's saying, but she's making sound effects with her signs. If I didn't know any better I would think Katie was deaf.

After a few long moments of Katie yelling she completely stops signing and just looks at Emily, then to me, and back at Emily. Katie points at me with her left hand, still looking at Emily. Then with her right she does two signs that I've seen Emily do. It takes me a few seconds to realize what she just said.

_She's not deaf_

Why is she so angry about this? Is it bad that I can hear? Because I really don't fucking understand right now. I about to ask Katie what going on when all of a sudden Emily starts to shaking her head. She looks so angry… I hope Katie didn't say something about me to make Emily mad at me.

Emily puts her hand in Katie's face, snapping her index and middle finger down on her thumb while mouthing 'no'. Okay so I guess that means 'no'…

Emily stands up and starts signing back to her just as aggressively. She isn't flailing her arms around, but her signs are forceful and precise.

I know she's really mad but I can't help but think how beautiful she is. This is the first time I've seen her really sign and even though it's 'yelling', it just looks so beautiful and Emily looks so beautiful doing it.

Whatever Emily is saying must have made Katie even madder than she already is, because now they're both signing to each other at the same time. I keep looking back and forth between them in amazement. I don't know how they can understand what the other is saying and reply when they're both talking at the same time. I'm actually getting really nervous watching this; I hope it ends soon because I can't stand seeing Emily this upset.

Just as I finish that thought Emily takes her right hand, palm facing the left, and slams it on the palm on her left hand. What surprises me is that when she signs that, quiet aggressively I might add, she uses her voice and whimpers, mouthing 'stop' after. It's not enough to know what her actual voice sounds like but it seems I'm hearing a lot of little sounds she makes. She sounds so upset, I want to go over and hug her to make it better but I know that would only make things worse.

Emily grabs Katie's hand and motions for her to sit down. Emily signs to Katie for a few moments and then looks at me apologetically.

"Emily wants me to interpret for a moment. She doesn't want to write it all down write now." said Katie.

I just nod and watch Emily sign to Katie. Katie waits a few seconds after Emily signs before she starts talking.

"First Emily wants me to explain that when I or someone interprets for her we speak as if Emily was saying it. So If I say 'I'm sorry" its Emily saying it not me, I'm just voicing for her, I'm just being used to get the message to you. Also, this part Emily didn't tell me to say but it's important for you to know. When you talk with someone deaf and there's an interpreter being used you always look at the deaf person when their signing and when you reply back to them. So always be looking at her and talk to her as if you would if she could hear, do you understand?"

"Yeah, go on" I say quietly.

Again Emily starts to sign and a few seconds later Katie started talking.

"I'm sorry you had to see Katie and I argue. I promise I'll explain everything when she leaves, but she has her reason for being a rude bitch."

"Hey!" Katie whines, before continuing.

"This isn't how I wanted you two to meet but, nothing I can do about it now. Well, now that you two have met it's time for Katie to go."

"What why? I just got here?" Katie says and signs at the same time

"Because I don't need you interrogating Naomi right now. At least give her some time so I can explain everything" Emily said, still being voiced by Katie.

This made Katie scoff, "Whatever, I'll just get my coffee and leave you two lezzas be"

Katie turns towards Emily and signs something to her. She waits until Emily nods and then turns to me

"I'm not trying to be a bitch but we're going to talk another day. I need to make sure you're good enough for her. I won't let some hearing girl fuck her up again."

And with that Katie just walks away and gets her coffee, I don't even have a chance to reply.

Emily and I watched her walk to the door, but right before she walked out she signed and spoke at the same time, "Later bitches" and walked out.

I turned back around and looked at Emily. She's giving me an apologetic smile as she reaches for the notebook.

'**I'm really sorry about her. She isn't as bad as she seems, Katie is just very protective of me. When I broke up with Mandy I was so messed up from it. Not because I ended a relationship but because of how badly I was treated. Mandy was just horrible, wanting me to make changes and use a language I don't use to make her life easier, but she refused to even learn a few signs for me. All she did was put me down and under mind me, talking to me like I was stupid. She was the only hear girl I dated and since her I've never trusted another hearing person, at least one that my family isn't close with. That's why Katie acted the way she did. She doesn't want me to be hurt by another hearing girl; she's always encouraging me to find a deaf girl to be with. So when she heard you speak she immediately jumped to conclusions thinking you were going to be another Mandy**'

What the fuck. I can't believe this actually happened. Why would someone ever do this to Emily? Why would someone even _want_ to do that to her?

'**I'm so sorry; I can't believe someone would actually do that. Did you really just stay with her because she was a good fuck or was there another reason?**'

I have to ask. Why would Emily stay with her if she was so terrible? I don't care if the person I was with was a good shag or not, I wouldn't put up with that shit.

Emily bites her lip and looks at me for a few moments. She looks nervous which is making me worry a little. I'm almost afraid of what the real answer will be.

'**Mandy had a bad temper. She would get angry and upset very easily and she would take it out on me. It wasn't that bad at first but after a while she started leaving marks. I was too afraid to do anything so I just let it go on for a long time. The whole thing made me weary of hearing people and it's why Katie got so mad when she saw you.**'

I instantly clenched my jaw. How the fuck could someone do that? I literally can't even think right now. I know it's already happened and in the past but I want to just hold Emily to keep her safe. I will _never_ let anything or anyone hurt her.

I finally look at Emily and she's still looking nervous. I've not responded back and she's probably not sure how I'm going to react.

'**If I ever see Mandy I'll kill her. How could she do that? I just don't understand. I would never even dream of hurting you. Just knowing and thinking about someone hurting you makes me sick. I promise you I would never, ever lay a hand on you.**'

After Emily reads what I've said she reaches over and puts her hand on mine and squeezes gently, giving me a warm smile. God she's so beautiful.

'**I know you wouldn't. Being with you makes me feel safe; I know nothing can ever touch me when I'm with you.**'

When I look back up at her she's already looking at me. I look into her deep brown eyes and can't help but lose myself a little in them. Emily blushes slightly and gives me a shy smile. I feel my heart start to pound and my stomach start to flutter over that little smile, and I can't help but smile back.

Jesus I may be falling for her.

**AN: So… What did you guys think? I know Katie wasn't in the chapter long but she will be in it more I promise. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys liked or hated. As always I'm open to ideas for future chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for the awesome reviews! A few of the suggestions I received made me giggle, please keep giving me suggestions! I'm defiantly going to use a few of them. **

**Again I'm sorry if you guys are having a hard time visualizing the signs I'm trying to describe. There is a website you can go to so you can look them up and see what I'm trying, and probably failing at, to describe. I apparently can't put the website down so I'm not sure how I can tell you what it is... So if anyone knows how to do that please tell me haha. Also some words I won't be explaining how they're signed, mostly because I can't think of a way to explain them that I'm satisfied with. If any of you want to help me figure out a way to describe some signs that would be awesome. The more Naomi learns the more complex the signs will become and I'm probably going to need help wording it. **

**This has nothing to do with the story but I want to share this. The other day I played a fingerspelling game in my interpreting class and I had to spell the word 'antidisestablishmentarianism' because my teacher thought it would be hilarious. I thought I was going to have a stroke because I can't spell the word normally let alone fingerspell it. **

**Now that I shared that we can get on to the story!**

**Emily's POV**

I feel this sense of peace with Naomi, but at the same time I feel unbelievably scared. I know that Naomi wouldn't ever hit me like Mandy, but I can't help but have that fear in the back of my mind that she's going to leave me when things get hard. Right now she seems so determined to learn ASL to make things easier for me but that isn't fair. If, and when she meets my deaf friends what will she do? They didn't like Mandy too well, mainly for how she treated me and how terrible she was but also because she was hearing. They don't hate hearing people but they think someone deaf should be with another deaf person. It just makes sense for us to be with someone who speaks our language.

What if I ever meet Naomi's friends? Most hearing people feel uncomfortable around me once they find out I'm deaf and I doubt Naomi will want to interpret for me the whole time when she starts learning more sign. It's not like her friends will learn how to sign just to talk to Naomi's girlfriend.

_Girlfriend?_

Jesus we aren't even dating and my mind is already calling her my girlfriend.

If I did meet her friends maybe Katie could interpret for me? I hate when she has to do that. It's not that she minds, I just hate asking for help. I want to do things on my own. I don't want to rely on anyone for communication.

I'm getting so ahead of myself. We've only been with each other in person a few times and I'm already planning on what to do if I meet her friends.

One day at a time… I just need to prepare myself. She may be too embarrassed by you because you won't talk to even introduce you to her friends, Mandy sure was…

Even with all those negative thoughts going through my mind I can feel myself start to blush. Naomi is looking at me so intently. She starts to smile so I know that when I told her how safe I felt with her didn't make her uncomfortable, I was just being honest.

Naomi writes in the notebook and slides it too me.

'**I'm glad you feel that way. I promise I won't let anyone ever hurt you, not while I'm around**'

I'm always surprised when she says something so sweet and caring. I'm starting to think hearing people aren't all bad; it may have just been Mandy.

'**What happens when you're not around?**'

When Naomi reads what I've written she looks at me thoughtfully, and then gives me a soft smile.

'**I'll always be around**'

I close my eyes and let out a sigh. I can feel my heart start to beat faster, why is she so sweet to me?

'**Even if you get tired of me and don't want to sign anymore?**'

'**I won't get tired of signing, and I'll ****never**** get tired of you. I'm afraid you're stuck with me because I'm not leaving**'

I almost want to cry. This is almost too much to take. Since Mandy I've not been able to trust anyone hearing and let them in. I'm afraid they'll get close then leave but I can't deny this. I've never been so drawn to someone before, not even with deaf girls.

I just look at Naomi and smile.

"_OK_" I sign.

Both my heart and mind wants me to trust her fully, and that's what I'm going to do. If I don't I think I'll miss out on something so spectacular, I have to try.

Naomi gives me a warm smile as she takes the notebook.

'**Teach me another sign'**

"_What sign?_" I mouth and sign at the same time.

Naomi sat there for a second thinking, but after a beat she starts fingerspelling.

"_M…U…S…I…C_"

It took her a few moments to spell it; she's still getting use to transitioning from one letter to the next.

"Music?" I mouth, just to make sure.

She just nods and smiles.

I take my left arm and hold it our straight in front of me with my elbow bent at a 90 degree angle. I take my right hand and move it to the middle of my left arm, and start moving it from left to right rotating my wrist slightly. It almost looks like you're conducting.

I watch Naomi as she slowly copies the sign. After a moment she gets a huge smile on her face.

"Oh I get it!" she mouths.

It looks like she gets why it's signed that way. I can't help but want to correct her though. She signed music correctly but she said the word 'oh'. I shake my head at her and grab the notebook and write.

'**OH-I-SEE**'

When Naomi looks back at me I point to my right hand, showing the sign I'm doing. I'm making the letter 'Y' with my hand and hold it with my palm down. I keep my wrist still and just move my arm up and down a little, almost making the same motion like I'm signing the word 'yes'.

I do the sign again and point to what I've written in the notebook, hoping she gets that's what the sign means.

"Ooooh" she mouths again.

As soon as Naomi finished saying that her eyes widen realizing her mistake. She makes the sign I just made and mouths 'OH-I-SEE'

"_Good_" I tell her. She's doing quite well for someone who just started learning yesterday.

Speaking of music…

'**What type of music do you like?**'

I don't think she was expecting that question. As soon as she read it she looked a little nervous.

'**It's okay; you can talk about music with me. Like a said before even though I can't hear it I can still feel it so it doesn't make it rude for you to talk about with me**'

I added that quickly, I figured that's why she looked so nervous.

'**My taste in music changes with my mood. Normally I prefer acoustic stuff, but if I'm angry or upset I like to listen to something heavier. What about you?**'

'**I love music. I love going to clubs and concerts so I love anything with a good drum beat and has a lot of bass. There are actually a few deaf musicians I really enjoy**'

Naomi looks back at me shocked. Some deaf people would actually be offended by her reaction. Just because they're deaf doesn't mean they can enjoy music or be a musician, but I'm not offended by this at all. It's actually kind of cute seeing her react this way.

'**There are a few deaf rappers out there; my favorites are Sean Forbes and Signmark. They all sign their songs, some will use their voice and sign the lyrics but others will have someone else voice it for them. All of their songs have a lot of bass so the deaf audience can feel it. There's also an all deaf band called Beethoven's Nightmare. I've seen them live before and they're really fucking loud**'

'**Wow really? I didn't think there were any deaf musicians. That's really fucking cool; I'd love to listen to them**'

Since we're on the topic of music this seems like the best time to ask her out again.

'**What are you doing later tonight?**'

'**Nothing, why?**'

'**I want to go to a club tonight and I want you to come with me**'

That must have made her a little nervous because she seems a little hesitant.

'**I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong I would love to go with you, but I can't really dance and I'm ridiculously awkward in those situations**'

This will be interesting.

'**A deaf girl just asked you to go to a club and you're more worried about ****_you_**** being awkward? Trust me, it doesn't matter if you look awkward or can't dance. All that matters is that you're having a good time with me, and I promise you will. This will also be a great place for you to practice signing. We won't have our notebook with us so you'll have to rely on signing**'

Naomi bites her bottom lip and looks like she's debating on what to do.

'**Alright I'll go with you. I'm assuming that the best way to learn to sign yourself is to put yourself in situations where you have to sign. This will also be the first time I've gone out since I've moved here so it will be nice**'

I can't help but get excited and grin at her. This is going to be great. I get to spend more time with her and I also have an excuse to get up and close with her. The place I want to take Naomi is where my deaf friends and I go a lot. I don't want them to meet just yet, but there's a good chance we'll run into each other. I'm just going to let whatever happens happen. They're going to meet eventually so fuck it.

'**Thank you. I'm glad you'll go with me. I need to warn you though; we may run into a few of my deaf friends. They tend to go to this place almost every weekend**'

'**What do I do if they try to talk to me? Jesus that sounds terrible… I only know a handful of signs, so what will I do?**'

'**Don't worry. I'll tell them that you're learning and they will sign slower for you. One of them uses her voice and they're pretty good at reading lips. It will be okay; the worst that will happen is that you won't understand each other. If you want to talk to them you'll have to write whatever it is down on your phone and show it to them**'

Naomi bites her lip and looks at me. God she's gorgeous.

'**Okay then, is there any signs I should know? Just to make things a little easier for when were there**'

That's actually smart thinking. It would be helpful for her to know a few more signs before I put her in an environment where she has to use only my language, but I'm going to test her to see how creative she can get when we get there.

'**I'll teach you one sign. I think you'll be okay with what you know. Trust me we won't be talking much while we're there. But the sign I'm going show you is 'dance'**'

I take my left hand and hold it out with my palm facing up. My right hand makes the letter 'V', but I hold it upside down over top my left palm and move it left and right. The upside down 'V' looks like legs, and by moving it left and right makes it look like their dancing. It's an easy sign to remember because of that.

_"__Oh I see_" Naomi signs. She copies me trying out the new sign, doing it correctly.

It amazes me how quickly she's catching on to signing. She's learned a lot of signs since we first met up this morning and she hasn't forgotten any of them yet. When people first start learning they tend to forget some signs after a little while just because it's so much to take in. Knowing this I'm going to get a little more intense with how much I teach in the time we're with each other.

Out of my peripheral I can see the flash on my phone going on and off next to me on the table.

Since I have an iPhone I have the flash alert setting on, so every time I get a notification the flash will go on and off letting me know.

I look at my phone to see I have a text from Katie.

**We seriously need to talk, when ur done with blondie come home – K**

I knew this was coming but I expected this text sooner, I should be thankful.

I give Naomi an apologetic smile, and grab the notebook.

'**I'm sorry but I need to leave, Katie needs me for something. I don't want to go but if I don't Katie will come back here and literally drag me out. I'll text you in a little bit about tonight though, okay?**'

Naomi gives me a cute little frown sticking her bottom lip out.

'**Okay, I'll look forward to your text. I'm excited for tonight, it will be interesting**'

_"__Yes it will". _I sign and mouth at the same time.

We both get up from the table and leave the coffee shop and stand on the sidewalk.

"See you later", I mouth

I leaned up and give her a soft kiss and waved goodbye. I forced myself not to get to into the kiss because I knew I wouldn't be able to leave.

I walk up to my flat and just stand in front of the door giving myself a few moments. I need to just go in and get this over with.

As soon as I stepped through the door Katie was in my face.

"_What the fuck Emily I thought you weren't going to date any hearing girls?_"

Ugh here we go. I know she means well but Jesus at least let me get through the door.

"_Please Katie just calm down. I'm not dating her, we're just talking._"

"Oh for fucks sake" Katie mouths.

She's about to let me have it. Katie only signs to me, but if she's really mad or upset she'll cuss using her voice.

"_I don't care if you're just talking Emily, she's hearing. I won't let another hearing girl fuck you up. You even told me that you wouldn't even think about being with someone hearing again._"

I roll my eyes at this, "_I know what I said Katie. I didn't even plan on it getting this far, it just kind of happened._

"_How did it happen then? How did you two meet?_"

"_I was at work and looked out my office window and saw her looking at me from the building across mine._"

Katie raised an eyebrow and continued looking at me, knowing there's more to the story.

"_I caught her looking at me a few times, so I wrote 'take a picture' on some paper and held it up to the window so she could read it. I was only joking but she thought I _was_ serious, so I held up another paper that said I was kidding, which I was. Then she started writing back, and we just talked that way all week._"

Katie slowly started moving her hands in front of her, getting ready to sign; probably thinking of what she's going to ask next.

"_Okay, but how did you two meet, like in person?_"

I look at Katie and just sigh; she's probably going to get mad over this because of how impulsive it was.

"_When I got my promotion they moved me to a better office. Thankfully my new office was only two floors higher, but we weren't across from each other. When I looked out the window I saw her just sitting there looking so dejected. I grabbed a mirror from my bag and made the sun reflect off of it and shine into her eyes; I needed to get her attention somehow. When I told her I got a promotion she said we should celebrate, then she asked if we wanted to meet. I told her yes and the next thing I know she jumps out of her chair and stairs running to go outside. We met in the crosswalk between our two buildings, but when she tried to speak I wouldn't let her talk.. So I took her to a café down the street and told her I was deaf_"

Katie just stood there and looked at me for a moment and started to laugh.

"_Why are you laughing? _I sign

Katie mouths sorry and starts to sigh.

"_Sorry, it's not funny but come on. You two hold up notes to each other at your office windows then run into the middle of the street to meet in person? That sounds like that would be in a short film or something. Anyway, what did Naomi say when you told her you're deaf?_"

"_She told me I'm still beautiful. After that she said she wants to learn ASL because it's my natural language, and she wants to see what my voice looks like._"

Katie looked at me gob smacked.

"_She really said that?_"

I just nod

"_Well fuck me sideways. Mandy refused to learn any signs and now this girl you just met wants to learn ASL for you. Has she asked you about using your voice?_"

I just roll my eyes at her. I really hate it when Katie signs 'fuck me sideways'. She signs it in English and it just looks graphic. This is a visual language so it looks just how it sounds…

"_Stop signing that! No, she didn't ask me to use my voice but she asked if I ever used it. I told her I only feel comfortable using it with you. She said she would never force me to use my voice and I don't need to use it around her._"

Even though I can't hear it I know Katie scoffed.

"_Fine I won't sign it anymore…You really like her don't you?_"

I nod and sign "_I really do_"

Katie gives me a warm smile and gives me a tight hug. When we let go of each other she steps back a little giving her more signing space.

"_If she hurts you I'll beat the shit out of her. I'm not going to let another hearing girl fuck you up again, but from what you told me she seems genuine. Also, thank fucking Christ she's English. I miss hearing that accent._"

You'd think I would get mad at her talking about things she misses hearing to her deaf sister but I don't. I don't remember hearing so I could honestly care less.

I can honestly say I'm a little shocked how well Katie took this. I was expecting this huge row or having her threaten to talk to Naomi, and probably tell her to leave and never see me again. I know it sounds terrible but that's just how Katie is. I love her though, she means well.

"_Naomi and I are going to a club tonight. You're welcome to join us if you want._"

"_I think I'll pass. I don't want to be stuck with you two lezzas all night._"

Katie winks at me then walks away.

I just smile and make my way to my bedroom.

As soon as I walk into my room I go and sit on my bed and grab my phone to text Naomi.

**Hey, still want to go out with me tonight? – E**

I didn't have to wait long for a response.

**Yes I do! I'm actually really excited to get out, and I can't wait to see you again. – N**

**I can't wait to see you too :) Is it alright if I pick you up at 10? – E**

**Yeah that sounds good! I'll be practicing my signs until then :) – N**

Why can't all hearing people be like her…

**You are am incredibly sweet and amazing person for doing this. I'll find a way to show you how much this means to me – E**

**I look forward to it ;) - N**

I honestly don't know if there is a way to show her how much this _really_ means to me, but for her I'll find a way.

**AN: Okay, since Naomi and Emily are going to a club I need some songs to give me inspiration for the next chapter. I don't really listen to music that would be in club or anymore that's popular for that matter. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would suggest a few songs for me to listen to that have a lot of bass in for the next chapter. **

**Also those deaf artists are really great. I suggest you look them up on YouTube, it's pretty cool. 'Watch These Hands' by Sean Forbes and 'Against the Wall' by Signmark are my favorite songs by these two. **

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for future chapters! **


End file.
